Playing with Fire
by spookydos
Summary: Even though the Bohemians restore the rock to Planet Mall, they still have problems to face, it is an Orwellian world after all. They haven't killed the Killer Queen and her minions still remain faithful to her so is rebelling just playing with fire?


_Playing with Fire_

**A/N:** This "We Will Rock You" fan fiction is based around the idea that even though the Bohemians restore the rock to Planet Mall they still have problems to face, it is an Orwellian world after all. They haven't killed the Killer Queen and her minions still remain faithful to her so rebelling against her scheme and getting the instruments back are the Bohemians just playing with fire? Yeah, this was meant to be light and fluffy (it's me though)! I hopefully will write something fluffy too.. eventually. How will Planet Mall end?

**Warning:** No beta but I did my best. Be nice, I'm only a teenager..

Purple curls swam around her face as she succumbed to the darkness and drowned in the constant screaming. The screaming never stopped, just one gap in the fabric of reality where the noise overwhelmed everyone senses as the cruelty continued. Her soul burned, even in the rare moments of sleep the noise of sheer terror pounded in her ears. For rebelling against an eternity of mechanical whirring noises being the basis of the charts you get an eternity of cruelty. Without him here with her she didn't feel safe wearing these truly Bohemian clothes - exposing her figure wasn't something she was keen on and her low acceptance was rare so being part of something on such a grand scale made her feel that for the first time she could _fit in. _Finding the place of Living Rock was fun because she was with Galileo, but he wasn't here now and she was. She saw his eyes filled with true affection for her, something she had never seen before and made her heart skip a beat just by looking at her... not that _she'd _tell him that of course. Only this time his eyes were black, hatred seething through as he was just staring, staring straight through her as if she was just another Gaga girl. Galileo's face twisting in agony cracking with an almighty piercing sound which went straight through her, his body crumbled to ash his beautiful features fell with a look of distress in one almighty scream. Huddling herself in a ball on the cold floor her eyes flew open and she let the tears flow. This was the third time she had this dream in _one week. A_ silent prayer in a foreign tongue flew from her head and with all her will she sent it to the person who kept her heart.

Stood at the forefront of her new master plan the Killer Queen watched over the "Bohemians" or rebels.. whatever they were calling themselves these days. They got themselves to the top of the Globalsoft download charts and she would take them down with all the power she had left. Her Gaga girls were mainly still faithful to the infamous "Cowell crusade" with fame for few who graced his presence to give him pleasure with manufactured voices. Since the 21st Century real music began to disappear completely, good looks and a fake identity as enough to get onto the charts and their two weeks would make them or break them then once everybody else had their fame they dragged the losers back into the limelight. The screaming continued and a smile pulled at the corners of her mouth and the satisfying noise reminded her why it was so important to be without these rebellious individuals, she would not have her rules broken. This demonstration on such a public scale of what happened to law breakers would shape them up and put them in order, nobody would _ever _mess with the Killer Queen. In her brain the plan was never quite complete without Khashoggi, after all, she did have a certain fondness towards him. She would have to ignore that fondness now because that kind of fondness would cost her dearly in this war. Standing regally she saw the next of the Bohemians enter the room, the screams prevailed. The room was ready and waiting, waiting for the dreamer to plunge into his colourful destiny.

They'd managed the operation fairly successfully, whatever that was supposed to mean, after all their identities still couldn't be exposed. Once the Killer Queen managed to find out where they were it wasn't easy avoiding all of the Gaga girls and agents she had managed to deceive with all the intelligence she had and then claiming that they were the ones at fault. They had lost good people – friends – to this regime and lovers too without knowledge if they were being fed and kept well or if they even were still alive. Their new refuge was considerably larger and well hidden as they thought they were before... but this time they were taking no risks this time and they now had enough supplies smuggled down by Pop that they'd be fine for at least a couple of months so going to the surface was kept to a minimum. Eventually they managed to find this place, after they all dressed as inconspicuously as possible downloading skimpy Gaga clothing for the girls and they had managed to download some clothes from the Boys Zone for all of the guys under false e-mail addresses. It took them weeks to find after all of the surveying they had done but under centuries of rubbish from the old planet Earth they had managed to find an easy place to hide which had more room than ever imagined for them. Pop's knowledge of scrap heaps and the places where you can get the best junk finally came in useful for him when he found the second vy-deh-oh tape containing the vital information they needed to get to safety without the knowledge of the Killer Queen or any of her minions.

Galileo looked around their new home, at the people he had to protect and thought of all they needed to retrieve as a tear escaped the corner of his eye being replaced with a new found determination, they would be back... he would make sure of it. Straightening himself he sprawled out on the dust coated battered seats, closed his eyes and fell headlong into the unforgiving darkness. He had found her..

-  
_Thanks so much for reading! Please review if you have time, it's my first fanfiction in We Will Rock You which is my favourite musical so I'm very nervous posting this! :) _


End file.
